


lying alone with my head on the phone

by SailorChibi



Series: dean/cas/gabe verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, Castiel's Handprint, Castiel's Wings, Comfort, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is fragile, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, Gabriel's Wings, Gabriel's handprint, Gentle Sex, Grace Sex, Hand Job, Insecure Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Massage, Mates, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Profound Bond, Sam Is So Done, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Castiel, Voyeurism, bottom!Dean, bratty dean, emotionaly hurt/comfort, grace teasing, no hurt, possessive angels, scratches, season 5 fix it, top!Gabriel, wing oil used as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to be angry at his mates for disappearing for two weeks, leaving him to wonder if they're even still alive. He really does. </p><p>It's just hard when Castiel and Gabriel are so easy to forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying alone with my head on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to [Call On You Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1957278), but you **do not** have to read that for this to make sense. All you need to know is that Castiel and Gabriel and Dean are bonded, and the two angels are a little dom sometimes. 
> 
> Also: this was meant to be (short, it was supposed to be SHORT, what the hell) pure porn in the backseat of the Impala with oblivious!Sam looking on, but since season 10!Dean isn't getting any love, this happened instead. There may be more in this verse as there is an appalling lack of Dean/Cas/Gabe stories.
> 
> Title(s) come(s) from [All Out of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWdZEumNRmI) by Air Supply.

"This is stupid."

"Dude." Sam glanced in rearview mirror. The only consolation about this whole crappy situation was that Sam looked as tired and pissed off as Dean felt. He said, "If you would leave me alone and let drive the damn car, you could've stayed in the passenger's seat. But since you couldn't stop being a whiny baby about not driving even though you're exhausted enough to get us both killed, you get to sit in the back. Now do us both a favor and _go to sleep_ for god's sake."

Dean's scowl deepened and he felt just immature enough to not care about sticking his tongue out at his brother. Even though Sam had a point, that didn't mean he was very happy about being relegated to the back seat of his baby. If anything, it only served to make him more wound up. Fatigue was pounding a nasty headache in his temples, but closing his eyes only served to make him feel even more jittery. He would've much rather have been driving, where at least his attention was focused on _something_.

He crossed his arms and stared out the window at the passing landscape, not that it was very interesting. Miles and miles of the desert. It was all they'd seen for the past three hours and they were lucky if they were halfway through. Stupid Sam and his stupid decision to drive to the other side of the stupid country. 

"You're in a good mood."

Long exposure meant that Dean didn't jump at the sound of the voice right next to his ear, even though two seconds ago there had been no one in the seat beside him. Instead he just muttered, "Fuck off."

"Ooh, a _very_ good mood," Gabriel said, sounding amused. "Especially if you think that you can give me orders."

Dean glared at him, not that it did much good. Gabriel's smile only widened as he slipped a hand between them. Though his hand remained on top of Dean's clothing, it slotted perfectly over the mark underneath on his hip. The sheer heat that radiated off the mark was enough to make Dean shiver, and it didn't help when Gabriel began rubbing small circles with his thumb right over the mark. Little tingles surged out across Dean's body, and with a low growl he seized Gabriel's wrist.

"I said fuck off," he repeated louder.

"I didn't say anything," Sam said bitchily.

"I wasn't talking to you," Dean shot back.

"Then at least have this conversation with yourself _quietly_ ," Sam snapped, reaching out to flick on the radio.

It took a moment for the implication of that to sink in, and when it did Dean's head whipped around to stare at Gabriel in horror. There was no good reason for the archangel to be invisible. If anything, his presence would've gone a long way towards defusing the tension in the car. But before he could say anything - like, for example, demand that Gabriel get his feathered butt out of the Impala right this instant - Castiel's hand slid perfectly into place over the mark on his left shoulder.

The surge of pleasure that blasted through him made his eyes roll up in the back of his head. It lasted for only a second, just long enough to shock him into silence, but it was more than enough. His lips parted on a soundless gasp as he tried to catch his breath. His two lovers were smirking at him, and if Dean had been capable of speaking right then he would've suggested Castiel start spending a hell of a lot less time with Gabriel. Clearly the archangel was being a terrible influence.

"You're tired. You haven't slept properly in nearly a week," Castiel chastised, not making any attempt to keep his voice down. Judging from Sam's lack of reaction, he couldn't hear or see Castiel either. "You haven't been taking very good care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah? Well maybe if you had been around, you would've noticed sooner." It was hard to speak quietly enough that Sam wouldn't hear, but inject as much frustration as he was feeling. He hadn't seen either of his two angels in nearly two weeks. Going from having them around pretty much all the time to no contact whatsoever, not even an answer to his phone calls, would be enough to leave anyone feeling edgy. At least now he could be sure that they weren't dead... though it meant they hadn't answered his calls on purpose, which might actually be worse.

Castiel winced, but it was Gabriel who spoke. "We're sorry, Princess."

"Take your sorry and shove it up your ass," Dean hissed back, wishing mightily that there was enough room to squirm free of their holds. But short of a) climbing back up front with Sam (which would piss his brother off even more and possibly result in a fight) or b) throwing himself across an angel and out the door (as though he'd even get that far), he was stuck. And while the Impala's backseat had never seemed large, it had never felt quite this small.

He could tell without looking at them that they were doing that annoying and unfair thing where they communicated silently. Then Gabriel's hand tightened on his hip right before he reached over and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling it down against his side. Castiel did the same on the other side. Dean tried to pull away instinctively, but it was like trying to move against a brick wall. There was no way he was going to get his hands free unless the angels wanted him too. Despite himself, he felt the familiar thrill running up his spine.

"You have the best ideas, sweetheart," Gabriel purred in his ear, and Dean jerked when he felt something brushing against his nipples. He didn't have to look down to know that there was nothing visible on his chest. If Sam happened to glance in the mirror, he wouldn't see anything other than his brother sitting there with his hands at his sides and a slightly panicked expression on his face.

"Sam's right there -"

"Then you better be quiet," said Castiel, and then he felt the same tickling sensation against his cock. Dean squirmed. He was already half-hard from earlier, but the playful touches were more than enough to awaken his interest fully. 

"Yeah, just imagine if Sammy realized what was going on. You, sitting here with your legs spread wide open -" Gabriel hooked one of his ankles around Dean's thighs and tugged his legs open "letting us do whatever we wanted. You think he would understand how beautiful you look right now?"

"No," Dean said, knowing this was going in a bad direction but unable to stop it. Or, well, he could if he really needed to. If he was genuinely against something, he had only to say the word and they would stop, and not just because they could feel what he wanted through the bond.

Or at least, that was how it usually worked. The bond between the three of them was wide open most of the time, though Castiel had taught him to build the shields that would hold some of the overwhelming tide of sensation at bay. Lately though, it had been so tightly shut he couldn't even tell if it was still there. It was terrifying, and a huge part of why he'd been unable to sleep. He was too worried that something would happen and he would never know about it.

"We could strip you naked," Gabriel went on, whispering his sinful little desires into Dean's ear. "Take your clothes off piece by piece until it was just you. Would you suck me in front of your brother, sweetheart? Would you bend over and spread yourself so that Cassie could lick you out until you're crying? I know how much you like that. Or maybe we could take you together, here in your baby, the two of us stretching you so _tight_ you can hardly stand it."

Dean couldn't breathe. He was biting his lip so hard he was pretty sure it was bleeding, all in an effort to keep from moaning or begging. Dirty talk had never affected him as much as it did when he heard it spoke in Gabriel's rough, sex-soaked voice. And the archangel had a truly filthy mind. He'd once spent an afternoon concocting the dirtiest fantasies Dean had ever heard of and then reciting them out loud until Dean had come twice without being touched and begged Castiel to make him stop.

"Perhaps he doesn't need to be naked. He might enjoy wearing his panties," Castiel said.

Gabriel's eyes lit up in greed. "You have the best ideas. How about that red satin pair he wore last week?"

Castiel shook his head and lifted his hand from Dean's arm. He reached out and tipped Dean's chin up, letting their eyes meet. "Something in green, I think. To match those lovely eyes of yours."

"Cas," Dean whimpered, his voice cracking. It had been two weeks and he was bursting, the teasing touches of grace against his cock and nipples not nearly enough for what he really wanted. He was burning with the desire to be taken and broken apart and put back together again until the parts of him he liked the least were banished, but Sam was sitting just inches away and there was no way Dean would be able to keep quiet through something like that. As it was he could barely keep still, wanting so badly to rock his hips into the fleeting sensations. 

"I thought you didn't want us here," Gabriel said in a tone of mock surprise, but the sparkle in his eyes gave away his amusement. He leaned in closer to Dean, until Dean could smell that otherworldly hint of ozone that was unique to angels. Gabriel's in particular was very strong, which meant he had to have been using his grace in large amounts recently. 

"You're a bastard," Dean mouthed at him, eyes darting back to look at Sam. His brother was still driving, and now he could see how tired Sam looked even from the back. His shoulders were slumped and his hair was messed up, like he'd been running his hands through it. Sam hadn't been sleeping well either; nightmares of Lucifer were a regular occurrence now.

All at once, he felt a strong wave of guilt. Sam's life was hard enough without Dean making it worse. Bad enough that Sam was basically on his own right now; he didn't need Dean rubbing in the fact that there were two angels that had chosen him as a mate, while Sam had nothing but an archangel that wanted to wear him like a suit.

He slumped back into his seat and bit his lip for an entirely different reason this time. Even though the grace was still teasing him, he wasn't sure he was interested in having fun anymore. Not when Sam was looking so beaten down. All this time he'd been moping over Gabriel and Castiel being gone, he should've been devoting his time to helping Sam figure out a way to ditch Lucifer for good. 

"Okay, enough of that," Castiel said firmly. "This is not your fault, Dean. You are allowed to focus on yourself sometimes. I know you want to protect Sam, but sometimes he needs to take care of things by himself."

"There's a fucking archangel after him," Dean snapped. "How the fuck is he -"

"What Cassie meant was that Sam is just as stressed about you as you are about him, and that doesn't help anyone," Gabriel broke in. "Boy, it's amazing you two idiots made it to the age you are."

And okay, all that did was piss Dean off, because sometimes yes he was a human. He wasn't an all powerful angel that was capable of smiting anything. But he and Sam had done a damn good job of hunting. There wasn't very many monsters that the two of them couldn't defeat, even if they sometimes needed Bobby's back-up. It wasn't until angels entered their lives that things had gotten so screwed up, and now Gabriel was acting like - like he and Castiel and the rest of the angels were so much _better_ when they were really all just dicks with wings.

"Sam, pull over," he said through gritted teeth. "I gotta take a leak." Restraining hands or not, one way or another he was getting out of the car when it came to a stop.

Except that it didn't stop. Sam continued driving like he had decided to ignore his brother, or... Dean scowled, turning a look on Gabriel that was nothing short of murderous. His thoughts were very loudly broadcasting a curiosity about what holy oil would do to angelic cocks, and Gabriel actually winced and moved back a little. A wise decision on his part, all things considered. 

Castiel sighed then, lifting his hands away from Dean's body. Gabriel did the same. He could move again, though with an angel on either side he couldn't go far. He settled for the next best thing and folded his arms, prepared to jab an elbow into the gut of whichever angel pissed him off next.

"We didn't meant to make you worry. It's difficult to remember how differently time moves on Earth. We were only supposed to be gone for a short time. We were researching methods of dealing with Lucifer," Castiel said gently. 

His anger lessened ever so slightly. "Did you find anything?" he asked with another quick check up front, and yup - Sam definitely couldn't hear them, because there was no way his brother would've ignored _that_. 

"Nothing concrete, not yet, but there are some possibilities. We didn't want to say anything and get your hopes up," said Castiel.

It was hard to stay mad when Castiel was pulling off a very blue set of puppy eyes. "You can't do that next time," he said, hating how pathetic it made him sound. Like he was starving without their attention, or he couldn't deal with being on his own anymore. He stared down at his lap, clenching his hands into fists, and forced the words out. "I don't like... not being able to contact you. I thought you were dead."

Though that was only part of it, really. The other part, that he couldn't help wondering whether they had changed their minds about taking him for a mate and decided to abandon him, would never be voiced.

Unfortunately, he was dealing with mind-reading angels. Both of who, even though he had extracted repeated promises that they wouldn't go rummaging around in his skull, had the tendency to do just that if he wasn't careful with his shield. Judging from the way Castiel's face fell and Gabriel made a choked sound like he'd been stabbed, that thought might have slipped out.

"Princess, that is one thing you never need to worry about," Gabriel said, and he sounded dead serious. "From now on, Castiel or I will stay with you."

"Jesus, no!" Dean said, hating himself even more now. "What if you were doing something dangerous and got killed 'cause of that? Don't be stupid. I got Sam. He watches my back. That's more important."

"Nothing should be more important than you," Castiel whispered sadly, gently touching the side of Dean's face.

"One day, once Lucifer and Michael are out of the picture, nothing will be," Gabriel added.

Dean swallowed, speechless, because there was no mistaking the honesty radiating across the bond. It was so powerful he could feel tears rising to his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to force them back. That was the moment when Gabriel cupped his face and kissed him, so deeply it was like he was trying to climb right inside of Dean. At the same time, Castiel wrapped his arms around both of them. Because his eyes were shut, he couldn't feel the movement of their wings. But he could still tell from the displacement of air that they were no longer sitting in the back of the Impala.

Sure enough, when he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a hotel room. Not a motel, an actual hotel. A high-end one, too, the kind he and Sam used to dream about staying in when they were kids, but which had always been way too expensive. He broke the kiss and looked around slowly, trying to take it all in: from the huge bed in the middle of the room to the expensive paintings on the walls to the 70'' flat screen television hanging on the wall, it was almost too much.

"Where's Sam?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"In the room right next door, shielded so that he'll have the best night of sleep of his life when he finally hits the hay. Your baby is in the underground garage, in the corner spot with a shield around her to make sure that no one accidentally nudges her," Gabriel replied with a small smile, watching Dean's face closely. He cocked his head in that way that was so familiar to all angels and added, "Your brother was swearing under his breath about angels until he discovered the bathroom. Now he's praising our Father and pouring bubble bath in the water."

Dean rolled his eyes at that and walked over to the bathroom to check it out himself. His eyebrows shot up when he realized the bathroom was the same size as the bedroom, if not larger. The tub was _massive_ , more like a mini swimming pool, with a separate shower that was easily big enough for half a dozen people. And each person would've had their own shower nozzle. He definitely wanted to check that out.

"How exactly are we paying for this?" he asked slowly. There was no doubt in his mind that a place this ritzy would cost a frigging fortune. That was money he and Sam did not have, considering that they'd maxed out their last credit card as of 9:06am this morning. They were supposed to be spending the night filling out more applications.

"Let us worry about that. It's about time you and Sam actually spent the night somewhere decent. If your brother's as smart as he says he is, he won't waste it. He'll run to the bar down the street and find at least one cute girl to spend the night with," Gabriel said, rolling his shoulders to stretch his wings. Dean's eyes followed the movement of the brown and gold feathers and he reached for them automatically when he noticed a few were out of alignment, but Gabriel sidestepped his touch.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, waving a finger playfully. The faucet switched itself off and steaming water started to pour into the bathtub. "Get undressed."

"I showered this morning," Dean said, though he was already moving to obey. His dick, frustrated by the lack of follow through earlier, was still half hard, but he was tired enough not to care whether or not he got off at this point. A hot bath, loathe as he was to admit it, sounded awesome.

By the time the water was nearing the top of the rim, Castiel and Gabriel were also naked, clothes mojoed away to god knew where. Castiel stepped in first, purring with contentment as he sank down and submerged his dark wings. It was funny: Castiel loved having his wings in water, but Gabriel didn't like it at all. He always pulled a face like an annoyed cat when his feathers got wet for the first time, and the few times they had showered together the first thing Gabriel did when they got out was dry his wings off.

This time, though, he didn't seem to care at all. He climbed in second, wings spread wide for balance, and turned with an outstretched hand that Dean took as he stepped in. The water was almost too hot, his skin tingling with pain as he registered the heat, but then it lessened to the perfect temperature. He suspected angel mojo was at play there, not that it really mattered.

There were several seats along the edge of the tub and he sat down with a sigh, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Taking a bath was a really girly thing to do, and he was pretty sure the last time he'd taken one he'd been about five years old. But the tension was seeping out of his muscles so fast he was hard-pressed to care. It felt even better when someone came up behind him and familiar hands landed on his shoulders.

"Oh god," he moaned, letting his chin fall to his chest as those fingers started to rub. It was the perfect amount of pressure, too: not hard enough that he was in real pain, but deep enough that the knots in his shoulders were dissolving like putty. 

"He's not the one I learned this from," Gabriel said, amused.

"Who did you learn it from?" Dean asked, vaguely aware that he was slurring a little. He slumped forward, allowing Gabriel more access to his back, and startled a little when his forehead came to rest against a strong shoulder. Castiel shushed him, his hands lifting to tangle in Dean's hair, fingertips rubbing at his scalp. At that, Dean went completely boneless, relying entirely on his mates to hold him out of the steaming water. 

"I learned it from one of my brothers," Gabriel replied. "One of the few who actually liked to spend as much time on Earth as I do. Balthazar's a little shit sometimes, but he actually does have good taste and he's quite an accomplished masseuse when he wants to be." He let his hands drift lower, digging into Dean's sides. 

Dean mumbled something that was supposed to sound like actual words, though he was pretty sure he hadn't gotten that far. An ugly combination of shitty motel beds, a serious lack of sleep and hours of driving in the Impala had given him neck and shoulder pain that he'd been trying his hardest to ignore. Under Gabriel's fingers, that pain was now disappearing, leaving a languid exhaustion in its place. He half-wondered whether the archangel was using a little mojo, or whether Gabriel's hands were just that good. Either possibility was likely. 

"You're so cute when you're tired," Castiel said.

"Not cute," Dean muttered, making a face into the warm skin under his cheek.

"Very cute, darling," Gabriel corrected, his hands wandering down even lower. He cupped Dean's ass, digging his thumbs hard into the small of his back. Dean sighed at the feeling and, when Castiel nudged a foot between his ankles, allowed his legs to be spread apart. He was ready for the feeling of fingers wandering between his ass cheeks and sliding across his unprepared hole and arched into it, inviting.

"Mmm, so good," Castiel murmured approvingly, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Even when we're not here, you still try so hard, Dean."

He didn't have an answer to that, but he was glad that his face was hidden because his cheeks were burning for a reason that had nothing to do with the heat in the room. Castiel and Gabriel both had this thing about praise. As in, they both loved lavishing it on him like it was something he deserved. In the height of an orgasm, Dean could take it. Maybe even enjoyed it a little, even if he definitely wasn't worthy of it. But like this, in a setting that was far more intimate than any other, it struck too deep. He squirmed.

"It's okay. It's okay." Gabriel pressed a finger into him, as though trying to comfort him through that touch alone. "Shh, baby. Let us do this for you, yeah? You've been so worried over the past couple of weeks. Even if you hadn't been a brat when we first reappeared, I'd be able to tell that you spent the whole time we were gone fretting." His voice took on a deeper vibe of amusement as he slowly moved his finger again, still rubbing Dean's back with his free hand. "Because that was our fault, this time we won't punish you for your brattiness. It's time to let all that go. We're back and we won't leave again, we promise."

Dean lifted his head just enough to say, "Lucifer... Heaven... You can't -"

"Can and will," Castiel interrupted him, smiling at Dean's huff of frustration. "Gabriel is right. I'm sorry for making you worry. Let us make it up to you."

"Don't have to," Dean started to say, but stopped with a thin hiss of pleasure as Gabriel located his prostate. The feel of a fingertip sliding across that spot was quickly making his cock perk back up, and he closed his eyes. He didn't think this was going to turn into a fast, hard fucking, but then that wasn't exactly a surprise. Both of his lovers seemed determined to treat him like he was something fragile that would break if he was handled too harshly.

"What if we want to?" Castiel asked, his smile transforming into a mischievous smirk that was far too reminiscent of Gabriel for Dean's liking. He gently helped Dean to sit up and lean back into Gabriel's embrace, then slid his hand beneath the water. Dean moaned when he felt the fingers wrapped around his cock, forming a warm pressure for him to rock into.

Gabriel slipped another finger into him, and it wasn't nearly enough. He pushed backwards in frustration, shocked when he was actually allowed. The hand on his back began to help him move, guiding him into a rhythm. The water sloshed around his shoulders and he closed his eyes to better focus on the intensity of the feelings slowly building. Gabriel crooked his fingers and that made it better, but it still wasn't what he really wanted: after days of nothing, he needed to be much closer to them than he was.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Castiel and whimpered, trying to convey without words what he so desperately wanted. He wasn't very good at asking for things, which was why he often went to Gabriel. Of the two of them Gabriel was the most inclined to give in immediately, because sometimes Castiel liked to make him ask even though he knew exactly how much Dean hated that. He would deliberately deny Dean what he wanted the most until he was able to stutter the words, blushing and embarrassed, knowing he didn't deserve this either but so grateful when it came.

Sure enough, Castiel leaned down and kissed him gently before whispering, "What do you want, Dean?"

Dean couldn't say it. He was fine with dirty talk, and had he been the one in control of the situation he'd have been rambling nonstop. But asking for something was different. There was something about being at the mercy of his two lovers that made it so much _harder_. He could feel his face heating up again, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the bath or the steam. Behind him Gabriel chuckled, which only served to make him blush even harder. 

"Tell Cassie what you want, Princess," Gabriel coaxed, his fingers sliding up Dean's side and making him shiver.

He dropped his gaze, instead, and thrust back harder against Gabriel's fingers. He could bring himself off like this. But Castiel's hand left his cock and grabbed his hips instead, stilling his movement.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded.

"You," Dean whispered, staring at the water. His voice faltered. "I w-want... both of y-you."

Castiel ducked down and kissed him hard, scooping Dean into his arms. Gabriel followed, pushing Dean's legs apart until he was straddling Castiel's lap. He let out a thin moan at the feel of Castiel's cockhead nudging against his hole, not at all surprised when his instinctive thrust down was aborted by the hands still griping his hips. With another deep, dirty chuckle, Gabriel slowly pushed him down. Both angels seemed to relish every soft sound that left Dean's mouth as he slid down, inch by controlled inch, until he was seated on Castiel's lap.

"I don't know why you're so hesitant to ask for what you want. You have such marvelous ideas," Gabriel said, nipping at the back of his neck as he shifted closer. Castiel grabbed Dean's thighs and spread them wider until it ached, and Dean gasped from the pain and wound his arms around Castiel's neck in desperate need of something to hold onto.

They had done this only once before, and he couldn't remember that time without feeling overwhelmed by memory of the hours of slow preparation, how Castiel had licked him open until he was begging, how Gabriel had fingered him open until he'd cried. Then there was the intensity of having them both inside of him at the same time: not only was he filled to the point of bursting, but it was like the bond had come alive. The pleasure that had zinged through them, made ten times stronger because of how raw an angel's emotions were, had been more than enough to make him pass out. He was determined that wouldn't happen again.

"Oh god," he gasped, digging his nails into Castiel's shoulders when Gabriel pressed forward. There was an intense feeling of pressure and then the head popped inside. It stung, but it didn't really hurt thanks to what he was certain was more than a little angel mojo. Still, he pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder as the bond surged to life. It had seemed like a lot to take on a daily basis in the beginning, but now he knew that most of the time it was no more than a dull hum in the back of his mind compared to what it was now. 

"Stay with me, Dean," Castiel said into his ear, holding him still as Gabriel grunted and kept pushing in. "It's alright. You know if it's too much, you need only say the word and we'll stop."

"I'll figure out a way to kill angels with my bare hands if you stop," Dean said through gritted teeth, another gasp wrenched from him when someone's cock nudged against his prostate. Holy shit that felt _good_. 

"Kinky," Gabriel teased, pausing for a moment when he was all the way in. Dean knew he was savoring the experience, but he was past the point of being able to wait. All the teasing from before had done too good of a job winding him up. His exhaustion had fled. He dug his nails in harder, knowing that Castiel would love the red marks left behind, and squeezed the muscles of his ass as tightly as he could.

He relished in the moans that he heard. Castiel was less likely to lose control than Gabriel, but both of them had the tendency to be too quiet in bed in Dean's opinion. Too focused on his pleasure and the sounds they both loved to force from him than on their own pleasure. For once he wanted that to change. He squeezed again, smirking into Castiel's neck when Gabriel moaned a second time, and then rocked his hips a little bit. He was pretty much pinned in place and could only squirm on their cocks, but like this even a little bit of friction was more than enough.

"Deannnnnnn," Castiel growled, probably meant to be a warning, but tapering off into a low sound of pleasure at the end. It was music to Dean's ears. 

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, pressing harder with his nails, past the point where he would've torn bloody furrows into a normal human's skin. "Come on. You gonna fuck me or we just gonna sit here all night?"

This time Gabriel's laugh was definitely a little strained. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for, sweetheart?"

"Guess I must have missed that lesson," Dean said, arching his shoulders to show off a bit. He yelped when Gabriel pulled out and then pushed back in so hard that he was shoved forward against Castiel, cried out again when Castiel rocked up at the same time that Gabriel slid out. They were cheating, he realized belatedly, using their soggy wings for extra traction in the water. 

He wanted to complain, but that would've meant speaking, and right then all he could do was let the embarrassingly high-pitched sounds of need pour out of him. The constant stimulation against his prostate was verging on painful and he really started squirming then, not fighting to get out from between them but just so over-stimulated that he needed to move. Their arms and wings kept him caged in, forcing him to just take it.

"Like that, Princess?" Gabriel asked, sounding like he was a little out of breath. Which, considering he didn't need to breathe, was an accomplishment. "Damn, baby, you're so beautiful. Just wanna keep you here like this all the time. Stripped down so that we can see everything about you. Your emotions, your wants, your needs, give it to us, honey, we want it so much."

And in front of him, Castiel was whispering, "You're so good, Dean, so good, doing everything we asked for, never thought I'd find someone like you, so amazing, Dean..."

"Ooooh," Dean moaned, jolting when someone's hand reached up and pinched one of his nipples, and that was it. He was vaguely aware of screaming their names as two hands came down on two handprints, one on his shoulder and one on his hip, the sounds melding together into one long howl as he came hard, his body jerking helplessly. 

The bond was wide open, all shields down, and he felt his orgasm bouncing up against the immensity that was Castiel and Gabriel. Then it crashed back down onto him and he came a second time, and it took every ounce of determination he possessed to cling to consciousness as Castiel came too. He was left reeling under the onslaught of pleasure, unable to breathe, too caught up in the feedback loop.

Behind him, Gabriel gave a satisfied hiss and reached out, catching Castiel's head and wrenching him into a desperate, hungry kiss. The two angels nipped at each other, fighting over the kiss, free hands grappling at each other's wings until Castiel reached around and pinched Gabriel's butt. Gabriel moaned into the kiss and came too, both of them having come straight inside of him, leaving Dean feeling even fuller than before.

For a couple of minutes the three of them just sat there, letting the still hot water lap against their heaving bodies. Dean tried to remember how to breathe, which was easier said than done. He kept expecting his body to start aching, but that was the wonder of sleeping with angels because it never happened. He grunted in protest when Gabriel finally slipped out and flat out whined when Castiel lifted him up, leaving him way too empty. 

It reminded him too strongly of being alone on all those long nights, staring at his cell phone and hoping, praying that one of his angels was going to call him.

"Shh, Dean," Castiel said, petting his hair, and he hadn't realized he was still whining until that moment. Gabriel touched them both on the shoulder and less than a second later, they were spilling out onto an enormous bed, now completely dry, and Dean was lying on wings of angel feathers.

He was still in between them, but even though they were both touching him from head to toe it didn't feel like enough contact until Castiel, who was behind him, slipped two fingers into his well fucked hole and shushed him again. Only then did he go still and quiet, though not before wrapping his arms around Gabriel and pressing his face into Gabriel's throat. He took a deep, shuddering breath just to inhale that ozone scent again. 

Even though he was tired, it was hard for his mind to shut down. Gabriel seemed to realize that. He curved a hand over Dean's hip and pushed a third finger into him. Dean relaxed a little then, because he would definitely know if his angels left now.

"We meant what we said," Gabriel whispered to him, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Dean, but it won't happen again."

Dean wanted to respond, fell asleep before he could stop himself in between one breath and the next, and woke up what seemed like moments later. The early morning light spilling through the curtains told a different story. He shifted a little and realized that three fingers were still inside of him, and that two angels were still cocooned on either side.

Also, that his phone was ringing.

Castiel muttered, "What is that?"

"My phone."

"Smite it," Gabriel mouthed against his hair.

"It's probably Sam," Dean said. 

Gabriel sighed and groped around behind him until he came up with Dean's phone, although when and how it had gotten to the nightstand was beyond Dean. He took it, checking the screen, and answered.

"Hey Sammy."

"Dude," Sam said, sounding a lot more enthusiastic than he had last night. "Your angels are the best."

Dean swatted at Gabriel's head when the archangel snorted. "Yeah, I know. You have a good night? Bring home a little company?"

"I'm sure it wasn't as wild as your night, but I made do," Sam replied dryly. "And no, that's not an invitation to give me all of the sordid details. All I wanted to know is how long you planned on crashing at this place."

"I dunno. Have you - hey!"

Castiel had taken the phone right out of his hand. "Hello, Sam. Your hotel room is paid for you until the end of the week. Dean will be occupied until then. He'll call you later. Goodbye."

"Cas," Dean complained, scowling as he watched his phone be thrown across the room.

"Live with it, Princess," Gabriel said, crooking his finger and watching Dean's face closely. He smirked when Dean's eyes widened as Castiel's fingers started to get in on the action, too. "We have _much_ more interesting plans for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
